What! Fiance?
by Lee JunRa
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling sebal. tetapi bagaimana kalau mereka tunangan? KyuMin fanfict! Boys x Boys
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **"What!Fiance?"

**Pairing : **KyuMin and Other cast.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, little Humor (?).

**WARNING! : **BOYS** x** BOYS, OOC, AU satu lagi **GAJE! **dan tidak memenuhi syarat EYD! Muahaheheuhue…. *ketawa ala Poconggg*

**A/N (1) :** Kupersembahkan FF ini untuk kado ulangtahun abang Author #ngarep Lee Sungmin! Saengil Chukkahamnida oppa~~~ :* #ciumbasah

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like? Don't Like!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hari minggu. Paling enak jalan bareng sama temen. Betul tidak?

Bagi author memang enak. Asalkan duitnya dikasih sama Mama. *kok jadi curcol? *

Oke, lanjut ke cerita.

Hari minggu. Lee Sungmin as Sungmin sedang asyik berekreasi bareng teman-temannya. Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk teman sekelasnya yang terkenal yadong itu #plak dan adik kelas sekaligus tetangganya Kim Ryewook yang super duper polos.

Berekreasi di lotte world memang asyik, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa penat dan stress akibat siksaan kegiatan pembelajaran disekolahnya.

Mereka sudah menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada di lotte world. Hingga yang terbilang level cetek sampai level ekstrim. Capek rasanya. Belum lagi, matahari semakin lama semakin terik. Panas sekali.

Kondisi dan cuaca kayak gini nih.. enaknya itu..

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita beli eskrim?" Ryewook mengajak kedua hyungnya, menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kedai eskrim.

"Ide bagus, Wookie-ah. Aku mau." Sungmin menyetujui ajakan Ryewook. "Kau?" Sungmin menoleh kesamping kirinya, mengajak Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja mau." Jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan cepat kearah kedai eskrim itu. Sesampai disana, mereka memesan dua eskrim rasa strawberry untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedangkan Ryewook rasa vanilla.

(Author: enak amat makan eskrim! Bagi-bagi atuh,oppa

EH: Beli sendiri lu,Thor!

Author: Pelit banget sih Nyuk-oppa T_T)

Sedang menikmati eskrim yang mereka beli. Kedua mata Sungmin berseri-seri menatap wahana permainan roller coaster, yang kebetulan salah satu wahana yang belum mereka naiki.

"Roller coaster!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook. "Cepat! Habiskan eskrim kalian, aku ingin naik Roller coaster!" kata Sungmin nggak sabaran, padahal eskrim miliknya sendiri belum dihabiskan, ckck.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Lee Sungmin!" melihat reaksi teman imut nya itu *jaah dikira coca-cola*, Eunhyuk mengengkang. Memang sih dirinya juga ingin menaiki wahana Roller Coaster, tapi seengaknya gitu nikmati dulu eskrim strawberry-nya!

"Tapi, hyukkie! Aku tidak sabar, lihat sudah banyak orang yang mengantre! Kajja!" tanpa memperdulikan kekangan Eunhyuk, ia langsung berlari kencang menuju wahana Roller Coaster. Eunhyuk Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Hyung, tunggu—AWA..!"

**BRUK!**

"WAS.." Ryewook telat memberitahu Sungmin yang sedang berlari akan menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan didepannya, sayangnya sekarang namja itu sudah ditabrak Sungmin. Dan naas!, eskrim strawberry yang dipegang Sungmin tumpah di t-shirt putih dan PSP namja itu.

"Mi.. mian.."

"HEY,kalau jalan pake mata!" bentak namja itu memotong perkataan Sungmin , ia melototi Sungmin sesekali memandangi t-shirt dan PSP nya yang terkena tumpahan eskrim.

Sungmin yang merasa dirinya dibentak, tak kalah kesalnya. "Kau kali yang jalannya pake mata!" Sungmin merebut PSP dari tangan namja itu, dan mendekatkannya di depan wajah namja itu. "Kalau jalan jangan liat PSP!"

"Kembalikan PSPnya!" namja itu hendak mengambil PSP miliknya dari Sungmin. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Sungmin menjatuhkan dan menginjak-injak PSP itu. "Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" namja itu berteriak Shock.

"Apa?" Sungmin memelototi namja menyebalkan didepannya,masih menginjak-nginjak PSP itu sampai tak berbentuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap PSP ku?" namja itu semakin kesal, ia mengambil eskrim yang masih tersisa beberapa krim dari tangan Sungmin lalu menumpahkannya di kaos pink yang dikenakan Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti menginjak-injak PSP milik namja itu, ia memandang nanar kaos pink kesayangannya. "YAAAH!"

Namja didepannya memasang smirk evil. "Kenapa? Bukannya bagus kalau kaos pink milikmu semakin pink? HAHAHAHA!" namja itu ber-evil laugh.

Sungmin menatap jengkel namja itu, ingin sekali ia menendang namja itu sampai keluar angkasa dengan keahlian martial arts nya. Namun ia kurungkan niatnya, melihat banyaknya pengunjung lotte world menonton pertengkaran dirinya versus namja menyebalkan itu, salah satunya Eunhyuk dan Ryewook.

"Awas saja kau namja menyebalkan!" Sungmin lalu meninggalkan namja itu. Marah dan Muak yang dirasakannya. Ia kembali berjalan kearah kedua temannya, tidak memperdulikan wahana yang mau ia naiki,Roller Coaster.

"err.. Hyung, mian aku telat memberitahumu.." Ryewook menunduk menyesal.

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Ryewook. "YAA! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin galak.

"Tap.. tapi, roller coaster nya?" Eunhyuk tergagap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wahana Roller Coaster.

"Sudah, tidak usah! Aku capek ingin pulang!" Sungmin lalu menarik bukan tapi menyeret mereka berdua keluar dari taman rekreasi Lotte World.

* * *

><p>"Haah.. Segarnya." Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma tubuhnya sudah wangi dan tubuhnya tidak lengket lagi.<p>

Huuhh.. mengingat kejadian tadi siang wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi bete. Sial sekali ia bertabrakan—menabrak—namja yang sifatnya sama menyebalkannya seperti iblis!

Sungmin berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya hendak mengganti pakaian, namun layar ponselnya berkedip. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya 2 missed call dan 1 pesan dan semuanya dari Ryewook.

**From : **Wookie

_Hyung, mianhae karena kecerobohanku telat memberitahumu hyung. T_T_  
><em>Hyung, tidak marah padaku kan?<em>

Sungmin menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa membalas maaf juga meminta maaf kepada Ryewook. Ia harap bocah kecil itu tidak menangis sekarang karena dirinya.

**To: **Wookie

_Tidak apa-apa, Wookie-ah ^^. Justru aku yang ceroboh, mianhae juga._  
><em>Tentu saja tidak marah.<em>  
><em>Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya.<em>

SEND!

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Semoga saja Ryewook tidak memikirkan kesalahannya lagi.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Yaah.. masuk!" merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya Sungmin segera mempersilahkan masuk.

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit,Lee Sungjin dongsaeng kandungnya hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu. "Hyung, kau dipanggil umma dan appa dibawah!" katanya.

"Ne.. ne.. aku segera kesana." Hendak Sungmin ingin menyusul umma dan appa nya langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sungjin.

"Hyung yakin, hanya memakai itu?" Sungjin menunjuk-nunjuk kain handuk yang masih melilit sempurna di pinggang ramping hyung nya.

Sungmin memandang kebawah. Yak! Dirinya _topless _yang hanya memakai handuk. Dengan cepat ia menutup kencang pintu kamarnya. "Jangan mengintip!"

**BLAM!**

Sungjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat tingkah Hyung imutnya.

**.**

**.**

"Umma Appa, ada perlu apa?" Sungmin memandang nyonya dan tuan Lee bergantian.

Tuang dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis kepada putra sulungnya. Ada berita besar yang akan disampaikan kepada putranya.

"Appa dan Umma ingin memberitahumu tentang.." kata tuan Lee terputus.

"Tentang apa?" Sungmin tidak sabar apa kelanjutan perkataan Appa nya yang terputus.

"Ah, tapi Appa harap kau bisa menerima keputusan ini dengan iklash ya?" tanya balik tuan Lee.

"Ne, aku iklash Appa." Sungmin semakin tidak sabar.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!" Sungmin membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'

"Tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Aniyo."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Begini, umma dan appa ingin menjodohkanmu." Kata tuan Lee.

"Eh, perjodohan?" Sungmin mengkerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ne, perjodohan. Appa dan Umma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putra keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho adalah teman bisinis perusahaan keluarga kita, keluarga mereka sudah banyak membantu untuk perusahaan. Perjodohan ini sekalian untuk mempererat hubungan keluarga kita dan keluarga Cho." Jelas nyonya Lee panjang lebar.

"Putra. Berarti dia namja, kan? Memangnya keluarga Cho tidak mempunyai seoarang Putri?" Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya mereka punya seorang Putri, namun putri mereka sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Karena itu, kami terpaksa menjodohkanmu dengan putranya." Jawab nyonya Lee. "Ah, tapi Umma, Appa dan Sungjin mendukung perjodohan ini kok, tenang saja!" sambung nyonya Lee semangat.

Tuan Lee dan Sungjin mengangguk mantap. Sungmin memandang mereka berdua aneh.

"Hmm.. bisa beritahu nama putra keluarga Cho? Siapa tahu aku kenal dia." tanya Sungmin. Mengingat betapa banyaknya namja bermarga Cho yang dikenalnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun,16 tahun." Jawab Tuan Lee.

Dan sayangnya Sungmin tidak mengenalnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang namja sedang memainkan pianonya dengan tempo cepat.<p>

Rambut Almondnya bergoyang (?) indah mengikuti gerak jarinya menekan tuts-tuts pianonya. Kulit putih susunya terkena terpaan halus angin sejuk. Wajah tampan yang dipadu hidung mancung sempurna dan mata cokelat yang teduh. Membuat semua orang klepek-klepek melihat dirinya. *nahloh Author malah muji! -_-*

Permainan piano cepatnya tiba-tiba berhenti, tatapan dinginnya berpindah dari tuts pianonya kearah benda rusak dan tak berbentuk yakni PSP miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan sudah tak bernyawa (?) karena diinjak-injak mahluk imut berbaju pink.

"_Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi, kusuruh dia ganti rugi 100 PSP!" _umpatnya dalam hati.

"Permisi.. Tuan muda Cho?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pelayan wanita memanggilnya. Namja itu mengalihakan pandangan dari PSP nya.

"Ne, Ada apa ahjumma?" tanyanya datar.

"Anda dipanggil oleh Tuan dan Nyonya." Jawabnya sopan.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan melewati ahjumma pelayan itu.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang cukup luas dan besar. Disana terdapat sepasang orangtua yakni tuan dan nyonya Cho yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di sofa. Namja itu menghampirinya.

"Ya. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah sini." Nyonya Cho menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa disebelahnya. Lalu namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu duduk disamping nyonya Cho.

"Umma Appa, kenapa memanggilku?" tanyanya.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun,putranya. "Bagaimana tanggapan mu tentang korea selatan, Kyu?" tanya nyonya Cho.

"Sial!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan datar.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh bertanggapan negative negara tempat kelahiranmu sendiri, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mendapat jitakan pelan di keningnya dari Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap keningnya sambil manyun. "Habisnya baru sehari disini, sudah dapat sial aja. Tuh buktinya PSP ku rusak." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang saja, bareng Ahra noona."

"Kalau kau kembali ke Jepang kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau mau mengganggu terus noona mu dengan Suaminya?" ucap nyonya Cho pasrah, mengingat betapa jahilnya putranya ini. "Lagipula, PSP bisa beli lagi."

Kyuhyun cuma nyengir gak berdosa.

"Nah, Kyu. Hari ini jangan begadang sampai larut malam, besok hari pertama kau masuk sekolah." Kata tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget kearah Appanya. "Mwo? Secepat itukah masuk sekolah? Tidak ada waktu sehari lagi untuk bebas dulu!" protesnya.

"Aniyo. Pokoknya besok kau harus mulai sekolah, tidak ada kata tidak mau lagi. Soalnya jika kau mulai bersekolah besok, kau bisa kenal dengan calon tunanganmu." Jawab tuan Cho mantap.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, kenapa harus sekolah. Eh, tunggu tungangan? "Maksud Appa, apa? calon Tunangan?"

"Ya, tunangan. Oh ya belum Appa beritahu ya, Umma dan Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra keluarga Lee. Keluarga Lee adalah teman bisnis perusahaan dan Appa setuju, keluarga mereka juga sudah setuju." Ucap tuan Cho panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun cengo telak, dari raut mukanya bisa terbaca _"Putra? Berarti sama-sama namja, dong?"_

"Ya, walaupun calon mu nanti seorang namja." jawab tuan Cho yang sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, dia manis dan imut seperti Yeoja. Bisa Appa tunjukan fotonya kalau kau penasaran ingin lihat." Tuan Cho memberikan secarik foto kepada Kyuhyun. "Umurnya setahun lebih tua darimu, jadi bersikaplah yang sopan padanya." Lanjut lagi tuan Cho, namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan kata terakhirnya.

Di foto itu terdapat seorang namja berwajah sangat manis dan sangat imut dengan tatapan mata foxy nya, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, bibir merah cherry yang menggoda. Namja itu mengenakan rompi kotak-kotak merah marun-putih, celana pendek bahan warna putih, kemeja lengan pendek warna putih, dasi kupu-kupu warna putih bercorak hitam dan jam tangan warna pink, serasi dengan wajahnya *bayangin kayak di MV Cooking? Cooking! – SJ H*. Eh,sepertinya namja ini mirip seperti..

"Si baju pink tadi siang?"

"Eh. Waeyo, Kyu?" nyonya Cho menatap bingung putranya.

"Ani. Menurutku putra keluarga Lee itu… sangat manis." Ucap Kyuhyun bohong.

"Ya,Benar sangat manis seperti yeoja. Apa kau menyukainya, Kyu?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut almond putranya.

"Hmm.. aku (tidak) menyukainya, Umma." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Kyu. Baiklah sekarang cepat ke kamarmu dan tidur, jangan bermain game starcraft! Besok kau mulai masuk sekolah, dan juga besok hari pertamamu kau bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu." Perintah tuan Cho tegas.

Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk lemas, lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih bersantai-santai di ruang tengah. Sepertinya besok menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Oh ya! Tuan Cho sepertinya anda salah mengoreksi tentang putra anda, besok adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan putra keluarga Lee, alias namja imut berbaju pink yang merusak PSPnya!

"_Liat saja besok!"_ Kyuhyun menampilkan evil-smirknya. lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menaiki anak tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2)** : Akhirnya chappie 1 selesai juga! Fiuhh~~ Sebenarnya FF ini udah selesai dari kemarin tapi sengaja dipublish hari ini karena TAHUN BARU 2012! Dan jangan lupa Birthday nya the prince aegyo paling aegyo di dunia dan akhirat,amiinn.. siapa lagi kalau bukan abang Author #ngaku-ngaku! SUNGMINNIE-Oppa! #tiuplilin. Yeeaaayy~~~

Maaf ya kalau FFnya jelek dan tidak menarik. RnR? Sookk atuuh.. jangan nge-bash ya.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!** And **SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA LEE SUNGMIN!** #doorr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: "What! Fiance?"

**Pairing** : Kyumin and other cast

**Rating **: T

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little humor (?)

**WARNING!** : BOYS**x**BOYS, OOC, AU satu lagi **GAJE! **dan tidak memenuhi syarat EYD! Muahaheheuhue…. *ketawa ala Poconggg*

**A/N (1)** : Maaf publishnya kelamaan dan chapter1 ada kesalahan pengetikan. Mianhae yo.. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like? Don't Read!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"YAAAH! KEMANA SAJA KAU LEE SUNGMIN?" teriak Eunhyuk.

Sungmin berhenti berlari lalu mengatur nafasnya sampai teratur. "Mianhae, Hyuk. Aku lupa mengatur jam jadi kesiangan." Sungmin melirik jam taman yang ada di halaman sekolahnya. "Fiuh~ masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, temannya yang disiplin ini tak disangka bisa datang kesiangan seperti sekarang. "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi?"

Sungmin memandangnya polos. "Sudah, wae?"

Eunhyuk segera menarik dan menyeret Sungmin kedalam gedung sekolah. "Mau nyontek, aku tak mengerjakannya." Jawabnya datar.

Sungmin memakluminya hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Setiap ada PR Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengerjakannya dan pasti meminta contekan. Walaupun sudah ditegur, tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak akan mengerjakan PR-PR nya. Omooona~

Eh.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang "Jamkkanman!"

Eunhyuk pun berbalik badan. "Tunggu apalagi?"

"Kita tidak menunggu Wookie datang dulu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, ya. Dari pagi dia sudah datang tapi ada panggilan dari wali kelasnya jadi dia tidak ikut menunggumu."

"Dipanggil kenapa?"

"Ehmm.. Katanya ada murid baru dikelasnya dan dia disuruh mendampingi murid baru itu."

Oh ya baru ingat, Ryewook kan ketua kelas dikelasnya. Sebagai ketua kelas pasti harus bertanggung jawab atas kelasnya apalagi kalau soal Murid baru (Bagus wookie-oppa ^^ jadilah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab jangan kayak ketua kelas nya kelas Author #plak)

**KRIIINNNGGGG!**

"YAK, LEE SUNGMIN KAU MEMBUANG WAKTU!"

* * *

><p>SM High School ; sekolah nomor satu di Korea Selatan.<p>

Hampir semua siswa yang bersekolah disana adalah orang-orang kalangan atas. Sekolah berlantai enam ini menyajikan fasilitas yang benar-benar dibutuhkan tempat menuntut ilmu, mulai dari ruang kelas yang nyaman, sarana olahraga, labolatorium lengkap, perpustakaan tiga lantai yang lengkap, ruang musik dan seni, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang berwawasan luas dan terbina sempurna dan food court yang menyajikan aneka hidangan dan masih banyak lagi keistimewaan disekolah ini.

Siapa sih yang nggak mau menuntut ilmu disekolah yang hampir sempurna ini? Author aja mau!

"Di lantai tiga ini terdapat semua kelas dua, perpustakaan 2, ruang labolatorium, ruang ekstrakulikuler bidang sastra dan.."

"bisakah kita kembali ke kelas?"

Ryewook membalikan badannya berhadapan namja tinggi yang akan menetap di kerajaan kelasnya. "Maaf Kyuhyun-shii. Tapi kita baru menjelajahi lantai satu,dua dan tiga belum lantai empat, lima dan enam."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Tiga lantai saja sudah cukup, aku capek."

Ryewook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang terbilang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tapi kau tanggung jawabku, jika kau tersesat di sekolah ini bagaimana? Sekolah ini'kan luas sekali."

"Ya memang luas.. tapi disetiap madding ada denah, tidak mungkin tersesat'kan?" katanya datar namun menusuk.

Ryewook terdiam mendengar perkataan dingin Kyuhyun lalu menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. "Oke, kalau begitu. Kita kembali ke kelas." Ajaknya lalu menuruni eskalator.

Mereka'pun terdiam di perjalanan menuju ke kelas. Ryewook yang biasanya mudah bersosialisasi kini menjadi kikuk karena Kyuhyun yang sukses membuatnya begitu, dari nada bicaranya yang dingin saja sudah membuat Ryewook bergidik ngeri.

Tapi sebagai ketua kelas, masa tidak akrab dengan rakyat kelasnya?

"Hng.. Kyu apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Ryewook memecah kesunyian.

"Terlalu mewah." Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryewook. "Apa orang Korea suka yang mewah-mewah begini?"

Ryewook tercengang, bukannya Kyuhyun orang Korea juga? Dari nama dan marganya saja jelas-jelas orang Korea. "Ma..maksudmu?"

"Maaf membuatmu tersinggung, mungkin karena aku lama tinggal di Jepang dan hidup sederhana disana jadi aku tidak terbiasa."

Ryewook mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali bertanya. "Apa alasanmu memilih sekolah ini, Kyu?"

"Karena pilihan appa ku." Jawabnya enteng. "Dan.. bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Ryewook mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Appa menyuruhku bersekolah disini juga karena ia ingin mempertemukanku dengan seorang calon tunangan."

"Calon tunangan? Salah satu siswa yeoja disini ada calon tunanganmu?"

"Ani, bukan yeoja tapi namja."

Ryewook membulatkan matanya kaget. "Mwo? Na.. Namja,apa tidak salah?"

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya otak Appa dan Umma ku sudah korslet, sampai-sampai menjodohkanku dengan namja."

Ryewook memiringkan kepalanya, pikirnya apakah dunia sudah terbalik? Mungkin iya,dunia sudah terbalik. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama namja itu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Siapa tahu aku mengenal calon mu itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah, merasa tidak iklash memberitahu tentang yang satu ini. "Namanya… namanya adalah..."

**TING TONG!**

"**..Kepada seluruh anggota OSIS, harap berkumpul diruang OSIS sekarang. Terimakasih.."**

"Ah, Kyu maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke kelas. OSIS memanggilku. Kau sudah tau jalan ke kelas, kan? Kalau begitu. Annyeong~" Ryewook pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lega, privasinya hampir tidak di fudulkan (?) kepada Ryewook. kalau bisa, bisa mati harga dirinya.

Oh ya. ngomong-ngomong dimana ya keberadaan si mahluk pink itu?

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana sikap anak baru dikelasmu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya .<p>

Ryewook menyeruput milkshake nya lalu berdeham pelan. "Dingin dan Misterius."

"Maklumlah, wookie-ah. Anak baru pasti seperti itu, nanti lama kelamaan juga dekat sendiri." Sungmin datang sambil membawa segelas jus strawberry, lalu duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Kau cuma memesan minuman?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat minuman yang dibawa Sungmin sama dengan menu minumannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Sungmin lalu meminum jusnya cuek.

Kini perhatian Eunhyuk berpindah kembali ke Ryewook. "Oh ya, dia seorang namja atau yeoja? Lalu dia pindahan darimana?"

Merasa bosan Sungmin meronggoh sakunya mencari benda pemutar musik yaitu iPodnya

"Namja dia pindahan dari Jepang, hyung." Jawab Ryewook.

Eunhyuk memasang wajah kecewa, kesempatan untuk mencari seorang pacar yeoja pupus sudah. Mengetahui kalau rakyat baru kerajaan Ryewook adalah seorang namja. "Ah.. aku kira dia seorang yeoja."

"Sabar.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sohibnya itu. Lalu menyambungkan headseat ke iPodnya dan memasangkan ke telinganya.

"Oh ya, siapa nama murid baru itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Sungmin mencari-cari playlist di iPodnya mencari lagu yang ingin ia dengar.

"Namanya itu.. hmm.." Ryewook berfikir mengingat 'nama' itu.

Sungmin mem _play_ lagu bergenre R&B Dance dengan volume yang cukup kencang.

"Ah, namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Ryewook pasti.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu menyeruput jus strawberrynya, sedangkan Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun mengelilingi gedung sekolah yang masih sepi, dia pergi membolos jam pelajaran. Berpura-pura izin pergi ke toilet, tapi nyatanya dia pergi membolos satu jam pelajaran penuh. <em>'gak apa-apa ini, pasti Jung seonsangmin menyangka karena aku murid baru pasti tersesat'<em> Kyuhyun terkekeh setan, yah dasar namja devil!

Kyuhyun sudah menjelajah semua lantai, dari satu sampai enam. Kyuhyun juga sudah mengelilingi perpustakaan tiga lantai itu, dan dia mendapatkan 3 buku pinjaman '_teryata disini lengkap juga, gak usah repot-repot ke toko buku lagi' _

Kyuhyun juga sudah mencoba kelezatan hidangan di Food Court sekolah, benar-benar lezat dan maknyus! Apalagi untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hobi banget makan.

Pokoknya, sekolah ini hampir sempurna di mata Kyuhyun deh!

Sorry kepada Kim Ryewook,ketua kelasnya yang sudah kena perangkap EvilKyu! Kekeke~

Tapi, Kyuhyun juga merasa rindu dengan sekolahnya yang dulu di Jepang. Ia rindu dengan kelezatan bento di kantin sekolahnya, ia rindu pujian dan bentakkan sensei-sensei nya, ia rindu dengan senpai dan teman-temannya, ia juga rindu dengan… PSP nya.

Oh ya, dimana mahluk pink yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu? Pokoknya kalau sampai ketemu, dia harus menggantikan seratus PSP! Pokoknya harus!

Kyuhyun mulai jengkel mengingat kejadian waktu itu, ia ingin sekali mengubrak-abrik benda-benda yang ada di lorong lantai dua ini. Tapi ia kurungkan niatnya, melihat betapa mahalnya perabotan-perabotan yang ada disini (Guci porselen asli, lukisan-lukisan karya seniman dunia, karpet selembut sutra dan lampu gantung antik) satu barang rusak saja sudah tidak sanggup apalagi semuanya.

Supaya pikirannya stabil kembali ia pergi ke balkon mencari udara sejuk. Menghirup udara segar kota Seoul lalu tatapannya menuju kearah bawah balkon, kearah lapangan.

"Eh,Ada kelas yang jam pelajarannya olahraga?"

Kyuhyun melihat situasi lapangan itu dari atas balkon. Terlihat dari sini, Siswa Namja disana sedang tanding bermain bola basket, sedangkan Siswi Yeojanya sibuk menyorak-nyoraki seperti Cheerleader.

"Sepertinya seru, lebih baik liat dibawah saja ah." Kyuhyun pun pergi dan menghilang dari balkon.

.

.

"Yaah.. Sungmin! Sekarang giliran kita." Eunhyuk pun berdiri dari duduknya, tengah mempersiapkan diri.

Sungmin memandang temannya itu aneh. "Tumben sekali kau bersemangat?" lalu Sungmin melihat sekeliling. "Ah, pantas saja ada.."

"Sssh!" Eunhyuk segera menutup mulut temannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bisa diam tidak…"

Sungmin segera menyingkirkan jari temannya dari mulutnya. "Iya.. iya.. Lee Hyukjae!" lalu Sungmin menyeringai licik. "Tapi, karena ada Donghae di tim kita. Kau jadi berrsemangat begini'kan?"

Eunhyuk pun tertunduk malu, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Betul dugaanku." Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan kearah lapangan.

"Yaah.. sekarang yang bertanding adalah tim Donghae versus tim Hankyung!" kata Go Seonsangmin, semua siswi yeoja menjerit-jerit senang.

Tim Donghae ada disisi kanan sedangkan Tim Hankyung ada di sisi kiri, mereka saling berhadapan. Go seongsangmin berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua tim itu. "Yah, kita anggap ini pertandingan basket biasa, Cuma sekedar game! Kita bermain fair game, dan jaga sportifitas! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" teriak semua anggota tim.

Go seongsangmin mengangkat sebuah bola basket, lalu memulai aba-aba. "Hana.. Dul.. Set.."

**PRIIIT!**

Bola dikuasi oleh Hankyung, hankyung langsung menerobos anggota tim Donghae. Ia mendribble bola menuju ring Donghae. Tetapi langkahnya di halangi oleh Shindong, bolanya kini berpindah tangan di tangan Shindong. Shindong berlari berbalik arah menuju ring Hankyung, belum sampai sana Shindong sudah di jegat oleh Kangin yang berusaha merebut bolanya. Shindong tetap mempertahankan bola sampai ada bala bantuan.

"Lempar kesini!" teriak Donghae tak jauh dari Shindong, Shindong segera mempassing bola dan 'Hop!' langsung ditangkap Donghae. Donghae segera mendribble bola berlari kearah ring Hankyung. Teriakan yeoja-yeoja makin kencang melihat aksi Donghae yang menurut dimata mereka itu _Cool._

Tapi sayang, tiba-tiba Donghae dijegat oleh Zhoumi. Donghae tetap mempertahankan bola itu ditangannya sebelum ia menemukan. "Kau, Lee Sungmin! Tangkap ini!" Donghae pun langsung melempar bola kearah Sungmin, Sungmin langsung mengambil bola dan cepat-cepat berlari kearah ring.

Teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu semakin merajalela, sebentar lagi Sungmin yang salah satunya anggota tim Donghae akan mencetak skor untuk tim Namja populer itu. Sungmin melakukan jump hendak memasukan bola , semua penonton memandangnya tanpa kedip berharap bola itu masuk..

"YAAAHHH.." para penonton kecewa. Bola yang akan dimasukkan itu malah melambung tinggi saking tingginya bola itu sampai keluar dari arena. Sungmin memasang mimik kecewa, permainannya memang tidak memuaskan.

"Sudahlah, ming. Cepat ambil bola itu." Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu keluar dari arena mengambil bola basket tersebut.

Dicarinya bola itu, tapi tidak ada. Sungmin terus menyari sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara desahan seorang namja. "Ouch, sialan. Baru datang sudah diserang bola!"

Sungmin melotot kaget, bolanya mengenai seorang namja! ia segera berlari kearah sumber suara itu, ingin segera meminta maaf kepada namja itu. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Sungmin mematung melihat siapa namja yang terkena serangan bolanya.

Seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat, tangannya besar nan halusnya itu sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya yang bewarna cokelat keemasan yang sudah dipastikan dibalik rambut cokelatnya itu terdapat benjol yang lumayan besar karena serangan bolanya.

"k… k.. KAU!"

Namja itu menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah namja itu tak kalah shocknya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" namja itu melototi Sungmin, tangannya masih mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya. "Bola sialan!" namja itu memaki-maki (?) bola basket yang sukses mencium telak kepalanya.

"Eh.. Eh.. Eh!" Sungmin segera mengambil bola tersebut. "Kau jangan seenaknya merusak bola orang!" bentaknya.

Namja itu melotot jengkel, lalu tertawa setan. "Bola ini milikmu? Pantas saja, bola dan pemiliknya sama-sama pembuat SIAL!"

**BLETAK!**

"AIGOOO!" namja itu meringis kesakitan. Sungmin menjitak kepalanya tepat di titik benjolnya.

"Rasakan itu, karena berani sekali melawanku!" Sungmin hendak meninggalkan namja itu, tiba-tiba namja itu menarik kaus olahraganya sehingga langkah Sungmin terhenti dan lehernya sedikit tercekik. "YAAH.. LEPASKAN!"

Namja itu membalik badan Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Seenaknya saja kau pergi, hei kau ingat kemarin? Kau sudah merusak my lovely PSP ku? Dan sekarang kau harus menggantinya!" ancam Namja itu.

"Eoh? Menggatinya? Enak sekali kau meyuruh orang!"

"Tapi kau sudah merusak PSP ku! Barang diganti barang! Sekarang juga ganti rugi, titik!"

"Apa? kau kira PSP itu datang dari langit? Segampangnya itu datang!"

"Gak usah basa-basi lagi! Pokoknya harus ganti sekarang juga, terserah mau bagaimana caranya! Pokoknya ganti!"

"Kalau kau memaksa seperti ini, adanya aku tidak mau ganti tauk!"

"Apa? tidak boleh, kau harus tetap menggantikan PSP ku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Kyuuu~~"

Sungmin dan Namja itu langsung menoleh setelah mendengar suara nyaring yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua. "Wookie?" "Ryewook?"

Ternyata benar yang mereka duga, Kim Ryewook muncul tiba-tiba (JENG! JENG!) yang kini memandang mereka berdua bingung. "Sungmin hyung kok bisa ada disini? Dan.. Kyu, kau pergi lama sekali. Kemana saja?"

"A… aku, aku tersesat." Jawab namja itu gugup.

"Masa sih? Katanya kau tidak mungkin tersesat, karena ada denah. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Kyu?"

Namja itu Cuma diam membisu.

"Kau kenal dia, wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryewook mengangguk. "Ne hyung, dia murid baru dikelasku."

"Kau juga kenal dia, Ryewook?" Namja itu menunjuk kearah Sungmin.

Ryewook juga mengangguk. "Ne, dia sunbae ku sekaligus hyung kesayanganku."

Sungmin dan Namja itu saling bertatapan, ekspresi wajah mereka sama-sama kaget.

"Sungmin, kemana saja—eh kok? Wookie ada disini dan… siapa kau?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang.

"Eunhyuk, hyung. Dia? Ooh.. dia yang tadi kita bicarakan di food court, hyung."

"Oh ya?" Eunhyuk memasang tampang babonya.

"Ne, sudahlah hyung aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Ryewook pun menarik namja itu pergi.

"Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan wookie di foodcourt tentang namja (sialan) itu?" Sungmin langsung mengintrogasi temannya tersebut.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau ikut nimbrung juga? Dia murid itu pindahan dari jepang tau."

Sungmin mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang tadi. Ya, Ryewook dan Eunhyuk sedang bercakap-cakap tentang seorang murid baru itu. Namja brengsek itu bersekolah disini!

"Si.. siapa nama namja itu?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan amarahnya, tak sengaja dia menarik kaus olahraga Eunhyuk, sampai temannya itu tercekik.

"Aigooo! Sakit!" Eunhyuk memukul-mukul lengan Sungmin,minta dilepaskan.

Sungmin langsung melepas cengkramannya dari kaus Eunhyuk. "Mianhae."

Eunhyuk membetulkan kausnya yang berantakan. "Kau mau membunuhku, heh?"

"Mianhae, hyuk. Aku gak sengaja." Sungmin memasang puppy eyes nya, Eunhyuk merasa kasihan juga. "Jadi siapa nama namja itu?"

"Nama namja itu kalau tidak salah.." Eunhyuk berfikir sebentar. "Cho.. Cho Kyuhyun."

**JDEEERRR!**

Dan munculah petir di siang bolong.

**.**

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2):**

Akhirnya chappie 2 tuntas juga ^^. Mianhae, buat readers yang menunggu lama. Akhir-akhir ini author banyak tugas dan jarang mengurusi FF T_T

Sebenarnya FF ini udah selesai dari tanggal satu, tapi sengaja di publish tanggal 3 taukan tanggal 3 Februari itu ulangtahunnya Kyuppa? Ya! **SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA CHO KYUHYUN-OPPA! **Cepet-cepet kawinin Sungmin-oppa ya! #plak di TL author bertebaran telor ungu lho, Author juga masang telor ungu buat ngerayain ultah mas Kyu XD

Oh ya, kabarnya Sungmin-oppa bikin twitter lagi ya? UName nya imSMl (akhirnya bukan "I" tapi "L kecil") Yeaayy~~! #WelcomeBackSungmin Sempat jadi trending topics lho ^^b

Oh ya, ada readers yang hari minggu tanggal 5feb nonton SS3D di BlitzMegaplex MOI? Nanti janjian ketemu Author yuk! Author lagi hoki nih bisa nonton SS3D T^T *nangis sesenggukan* oh ya, tapi Author nontonnya jam 17:30

Gomawo yang udah review FF ini. Gak nyangka kalian menyukai FF ini ^^. Yang minta lanjutannya udah Author lanjutin chap2 nih, oh ya jangan lupa Review nya lagi tanpa ada bashing, oke?. Author pamit undur diri dulu~~ *bow*


End file.
